The present invention relates to vehicle wheel trim, and more particularly, to improved retention means for securing wheel trim to a vehicle wheel.
Wheel covers are a popular form of wheel trim which are used to decorate vehicle wheels. Although there are numerous types of retention means for securing a wheel cover to a vehicle wheel, the industry is constantly trying to devise simpler and less expensive ways to accomplish the job in a reliable and safe manner. The present invention seeks to achieve this goal, and at the same time provide a retention which is immune to corrosion and which will minimize any scratching of the wheel during mounting and unmounting of the trim.
Other advantages of the present invention will be readily appreciated when it becomes better understood by reference to the following detailed description and accompanying drawings.